Temblor El Lobo Invernal
by Breeanna DarkAngel
Summary: Me llamo Eva y me gustaría contar mi historia, cómo abandoné mi monótona rutina para descubrir una parte de mí que desconocía, mis instintos lobunos y los secretos detrás de mi existencia. Mis amigos me ayudaron a abrirme de nuevo al mundo y seguimos cumpliendo una misión. ¿Que cuál es esa misión? Curar a la humanidad del Lobo Invernal.
1. Chapter 1

Mientras la maestra explicaba la teoría que aparecería en el examen de lengua, yo dibujaba en mi cuaderno, exclusivo para mis apuntes y mis dibujos. Mi compañera de mesa, Ángela, había decidido copiarme. Yo hacía dibujos de estilo manga mientras que ella dibujaba un ángel y un demonio. Le encantaba leer, como a mí, y su tema favorito de estos era la eterna lucha de los ángeles contra los demonios. Yo era más de los licántropos contra los vampiros pero seguíamos teniendo el mismo interés por los libros sobre amor y fantasía. Ella era una muchacha baja, de pelo corto color marrón oscuro. Su piel era morena con unas pocas costras de una varicela pasada recientemente. A mí no me llegaba ni a la de tres. Siempre pensaba que me pasaría con la varicela lo mismo que en su momento con los piojos. Nunca en mi vida había tenido y en mi primer año de instituto tenía la cabeza llena y mi madre no lograba quitármelos. No quería que la varicela me viniera de la misma manera: inesperada y…llena de picores. Miré el reloj: eran las 13:51. Por desgracia, aún faltaban veinticuatro minutos para que tocara el timbre que daban por finalizadas las clases del día.

-Eva, ¿has hecho los ejercicios de repaso que mandé ayer?-me preguntó Juana, la profesora.

-Sí-contesté escondiendo disimuladamente la libreta de dibujos debajo de la de lengua.

-Pues contesta al ejercicio dos.

Yo asentí y busqué el número dos por toda la hoja. Trataba sobre un resumen del texto que había en la última página del tema. Lo leí tranquilamente, bajo la fija mirada de los treinta compañeros que habían a mi alrededor. Un par de chicas llamadas Alba y Ramona no dejaban de parlotear. Yo las ignoraba pero la profesora les hizo chitón y media clase estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Silencio! ¡Siempre tengo que decir lo mismo!-exclamó Juana.

Y así era. La mayoría de la clase hablaba como cotorras y a gritos, una de las razones por las que gran parte del curso me dieron inacabables dolores de cabeza. Cuando acabé de leer, miré a la profesora, a la espera de que me dijera que me iba a poner un positivo. Los positivos eran una de las razones por las que mis compañeros se peleaban por corregir ejercicios.

-Bien Eva. Tienes un positivo-me dijo mientras se acercaba a la carpeta.

-¿Y yo qué? A mí no me has puesto ningún positivo-se quejó José Ángel, un chico hablador con un fuerte y notable acento barquereño.

-Pues por hablar-le contestó Juana-Pensaba en ponerte un negativo, ¿prefieres eso?

-No, no, no-se apresuró a decir.

Esta vez, toda la clase rompió en una carcajada. Ángela también se reía pero yo no. Me volvía a doler la cabeza de nuevo. Ese día habíamos tenido Ciudadanía y la profesora que nos tocaba era de lo más ignorante. El curso pasado nos daba Ciencias Sociales y los chicos se subían a las sillas, a las mesas, hablaban, chillaban y se ponían con los móviles a pesar de saber que estaban prohibidos en el instituto…y ella como si no ocurriera nada. No sabía cómo había podido llegar a ser profe de instituto. Toda esa algarabía hacía que me diera tumbos la cabeza y que tuviera la sensación de que la sangre me bombeara en toda la sien. Me aferré el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y empecé a masajeármelo. Intenté pensar en otra cosa pero eso solo hacía que me doliera más. La profesora calló a toda la clase y luego se sentó en su silla.

-¡Jolín! ¿Habrá algún día en el que no os tenga que hacer callar?

-Mañana maestra, mañana-intervino Daniel, tan inoportuno como siempre.

-Pero si mañana no toca lengua, es viernes-le recordó Rocío, que se sentaba justo delante de mí.

-Infantiles...-susurré.

-¿Qué has dicho?-me preguntó María, la mejor amiga de Rocío y compañera de mesa de esta.

-Que os comportáis como niños pequeños, ¿acaso no es cierto?-le contesté.

No me imponía miedo ni nada parecido. Yo era de ese tipo de personas que no se detienen a pensar dos veces lo que van a decir a continuación y que sueltan lo que nadie se atreve a decirle a esas personas que suelen dar miedo.

-Nosotras no-respondió defendiendo a Rocío también-Son ellos-dijo haciendo un gesto vago hacia los chicos de la tercera fila.

La ignoré. No valía la pena perder el tiempo con ella. Entonces las risotadas se transformaron en parloteos y charlas. Alguien llamó a la puerta de clase, y nadie lo escuchó, salvo la profesora y yo.

-¡Callaos!-gritó.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre de treinta y pocos, vestido de uniforme de policía. Al verle, toda la clase se volvió muda.

-¿Eva García Carrillo?-preguntó con voz seria, casi de profesional, pero se notaba que era un poli sin mucha experiencia: le temblaban los labios y las manos y mantenía la mano cerca de la placa como si estuviera a punto de decir: "¿Qué pasa? Soy poli, ¿a que mola?"

Alcé la mano, un poco ansiosa por saber si sería algo gordo o carente de importancia.

-¿Vives en el número 3 de la calle Alegría de la huerta?-inquirió.

Yo asentí confusa.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a comisaría. Un chico a tratado de robar en tu casa pero un testigo llamó a la policía y le detuvimos a tiempo. Trataba de entrar en la caseta de madera que hay en el piso de arriba de tu casa. Nos dijo que se niega a hablar con nadie que no sea la propietaria de esa caseta y tu tía nos contó que tú dormías allí, ¿es cierto eso?

-Así es-respondí.

Miré a Ángela un poco preocupada y ella me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Puede venir ella?-le pregunté al agente.

-¿Por?

-Sus padres no pueden venir a recogerla y tampoco puede ir en autobús así que mi tía iba a llevarla conmigo a su casa hasta que volvieran.

-Vale-contestó-Pero debemos marcharnos ya.

Metí rápidamente las cosas en la mochila y me la eché a la espalda. Con Ángela tras de mí, seguimos al policía.

-Adiós Eva-se escuchó a la mayoría de la clase, la otra parte se despedía de las dos.

El poli se dirigió al edificio principal y le pidió a la secretaria que había en la ventanilla que abriera la puerta. Esta pulsó un botón y la puerta se abrió. El policía salió y nosotras le seguimos a cierta distancia. A pesar de ser lo que era, no nos fiábamos de él.

-¿Robar en tu casa? ¿Y pregunta por ti? Esto es demasiado raro, Eva-dijo Ángela.

-Lo sé, pero cuando lleguemos a la comisaría todo se aclarará.

-Bien.

-Espero…-pensé en voz baja.

Nos introdujimos en la parte trasera del coche de policía. Me sentía como una criminal a la que acaban de arrestar y, no sabía por qué, esa sensación me gustaba, el sentirme como una chica mala. Por suerte, eso no era así y aquel asiento era como la casilla del Monopoly: solo de visita. Volví a mirar el reloj: las 14:14. En cuestión de segundos, el timbre sonaría y una avalancha de alumnos saldría de la primera y segunda entrada. Cuando el coche arrancó, el timbre sonó. Los alumnos de cuarto y tercero de ESO, entre ellos, los de mi clase, bajaban embalados por la cuesta. Vi de reojo a María José, Miriam, Verónica y Jessica, las otras cuatro chicas con las que me solía juntar en el recreo. Se despidieron con una mano y Ángela y yo hicimos lo mismo. En ese preciso instante tenía el extraño presentimiento de que las vería poco más. El viaje hasta la comisaría fue largo y silencioso, al menos por nuestra parte, el motor sonaba como mi padre roncando con la nariz taponada por el resfriado. Se notaba que el coche estaba hecho un asco.

-¿Quién era el testigo que vio al ladrón?-le pregunté al policía.

-Tenía un año menos que vosotras. Creo que se llamaba Dionisio.

-¿No se supone que ese debía estar en el instituto?-me preguntó Ángela.

-Vino, pero se fue en el segundo recreo para ir al médico a sacarse sangre o algo parecido. Tal vez lo viera cuando volvió con su madre. ¿Dónde está?-le pregunté al policía.

-En la comisaría, con su madre y su hermano.

-Ay no, Pablo no-me quejé dejándome caer sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa con él?-inquirió Ángela.

-Es de esos críos que te restriegan las cosas por la cara hasta ver que te quedas sin ella, por muy serias que sean.

-¿Porculero?-resumió.

-Has dado en el clavo-le contesté-Pero no veas las palizas que le pegaba cuando éramos pequeños. Me servía para olvidar lo que sea que hubiera dicho-seguí entre risas.

Entonces paramos frente a la comisaría.

-Ya hemos llegado-nos informó el policía.

Las puertas de la entrada eran de cristal y dejaban ver una pequeña sala de recepción, compuesta por cinco sillas y un mostrador. El policía abrió la puerta que había al fondo de la habitación y nos invitó a entrar. El lugar era una enorme oficina, llena de gente al teléfono, rellenando papeleo y yendo de aquí para allá. Vi a la madre de Dioni, Mari Carmen, sentada en una de las sillas.

-Hola, ¿dónde están Dioni y Pablo?-le pregunté.

-En el baño-respondió antes de volverse hacia el policía-Él lo vio tratando de entrar en tu casa pero yo estaba en el coche y no me fijé. Ha dicho que en su chaqueta vio la palabra… NARKOTIKA.

¿NARKOTIKA? Eso empezaba a darme muy mala espina. Ese era el nombre de un grupo de música que aparecía en uno de mis libros favoritos. Solo esperaba que Ángela no se hubiera dado cuenta de la coincidencia. Al parecer, así era.

-¿Y ese ladrón?-pregunté.

-En la sala de interrogatorios-dijo una voz femenina.

Tras una puerta apareció una mujer de edad cercana a la del policía que nos había traído, vestida de traje color marrón y una camisa blanca mal abotonada.

-Inspectora de policía Amanda Pérez, encantada-dijo extendiéndome la mano, se la estreché, un poco incómoda-Tú debes de ser Eva, ¿no?

Asentí y le solté la mano sudorosa.

-Y ella es…

-Ángela Toro, una amiga-respondí.

-Bien-dijo asintiendo-Joel, ya puedes volver al mostrador. Yo me ocuparé a partir de ahora.

-Vale Amanda-dijo el policía mientras se volvía hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación.

-Seguidme-nos dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la que había salido.

Nos encontramos entonces en una sala oscura, llena de aparatejos de escucha.

-Esto es como la serie de Castle, ¿no crees Ángela?-le dije.

-Mola-se limitó a decir.

-Estos son los agentes Lucas Sandoval y Alberto Torres.

-Buenos días-saludó Lucas, un hombre de piel blanca, pecoso y de ojos azules.

-Hola-dijo Alberto, el polo opuesto a Lucas: piel oscura y ojos negros.

-Ese es el ladrón-dijo Amanda señalando el cristal.

Miré al muchacho que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto como si acabara de salir de una pelea. Llevaba una chupa negra de cuero y una camiseta gris. Movía los dedos de forma extraña sobre la mesa. Me di cuenta de que daba golpes en la mesa como si tocara el piano.

Piano, NARKOTIKA, la misma descripción… No, era imposible que él fuera… Apreté con fuerza los dientes, casi estuve a punto de rompérmelos.

-¿Le reconoces?-me preguntó Amanda.

-Me suena pero no estoy segura. Para asegurarme creo que debería hablar con él.

-¿Recuerdas algún nombre al menos?

Negué con la cabeza. Por suerte, siempre se me había dado bien mentir, incluso me había planteado el hacerme actriz pero lo descarté rotundamente al recordar el tipo de cosas que llegan a hacer para poder alcanzar la fama. La convencí de mi mentira.

-Tal vez si hablara con él, me refrescaría la memoria.

Esa respuesta me sonó a chantaje pero al parecer, ella no lo creyó así.

-Vale-aceptó.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de la sala de al lado, la de interrogatorios. Entré y cerré cuidadosamente la puerta tras de mí.

-Hola-saludé.

-Hablaré contigo cuando los polis apaguen los micrófonos-dijo mirando hacia el cristal por el que no se veía absolutamente nada pero sabía que tras ella estaban Ángela, Amanda y los otros dos policías.

Miré hacia el mismo lugar con gesto suplicante pero preferí pedírselo en persona. Salí de la habitación y entré en la otra.

-No vamos hacer eso-se negó Amanda rotundamente nada más verme.

-Si no lo hacen no dirá nada y yo soy la única con la que hablará.

-Dile que ya los hemos desactivado, para que oigamos lo que tenga que decir-propuso Amanda.

-Vale, lo haré-respondí, no muy convencida.

Tampoco quería que estuvieran a la escucha pero traté de parecer convincente.

-Ya los han desactivado-a mí me parecía que era bastante buena la mentira pero no se la creyó ni por asomo.

-Mentirosa-me soltó-Puedo oír lo que decís así que no tratéis de engañarme.

-¿Que tú qué?-dije atónita.

-Ya he dicho demasiado. O lo apagan o no suelto ni mi nombre.

-Lo intentaré. Pero son un poco testarudos-contesté a sabiendas de que me oían.

Volví a abrir y cerrar puertas y entré en el otro cuarto.

-¿Conque testarudos?-dijo Amanda.

-Así es. Os prometo que os diré lo que debáis saber después de que me cuente, ¿vale?

Ninguno respondió.

-Confiad en mí, porfa-les pedí.

-Está bien-accedió Amanda-¿Prometido?

-Prometido-respondí.

-Vale-dijo mientras cogía el enchufe y lo desconectaba-¿Así?

-Gracias.

Salí y entré-ya empezaba a cansarme.

-Hecho-contesté.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa, en el lado contrario al del muchacho.

-Quiero que me confirmes algo. ¿Eres Cole St. Clair? ¿El cantante de NARKOTIKA?

-Ex-cantante de NARKOTIKA-remarcó el ex.

-Pues eso.

-¿Recuerdas?-preguntó.

-Yo empiezo con las preguntas, luego responderé las tuyas.

-De eso nada. Si hablo podrías largarte de rositas, en cambio yo no.

-Muy listo-concedí-Pues bien, pregunta.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Recordarte?

Vale. Empezaba a asustarme de verdad.

-Claro, ¿sino cómo ibas a saber mi nombre?

-Por un libro.

-¿Un libro? Oh venga ya, tú me estás vacilando.

-De eso nada. Es todo cierto. Lo sé porque vuestra historia está escrita en una colección de tres libros.

-¿Nuestra?

-Sam, Grace e Isabel.

-Supongamos que eso es cierto.

-Porque lo es-rebatí.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Desde que Sam y Grace se conocieron…en persona, hasta cuando se marcharon al albergue contigo e Isabel se había ido a California.

-¿Entonces tú no estabas?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

-Es realmente increíble que no te acuerdes de nosotros, y más aún de Axel, al que ni siquiera has mencionado.

-¿Quién es Axel?

-Tu novio.

¿Yo? ¿Un novio? Imposible. No había tenido un novio en mi vida y ni siquiera había estado enamorada de nadie nunca. Ni siquiera me había planteado el tener alguno hasta pasados unos años. Además, solo tenía quince. ¿Y Cole cuántos tenía? ¿Veinte? ¿Tal vez más?

-Que no te extrañe, tú eras mucho mayor.

-¿Mayor?

-Así es. Tenías diecisiete años, casi dieciocho cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-repliqué.

-Pues por tus poderes.

-Vale, me estás empezando a asustar.

-Entonces pregunta lo que quieras saber y te responderé la verdad, pero habrás de creerme.

-¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa?

-Me enteré de que tus padres se habían marchado a Valencia y vi la oportunidad perfecta de intentar hablar contigo pero no sabía que tus padres te considerarían tan irresponsable como para no dejarte sola en tu casa.

Esa suposición me resultó bastante insultante.

-Irresponsable no, menor. Son demasiado sobreprotectores. Bueno, sigamos. ¿Por qué fuiste tú? ¿Por qué no fueron ni Sam, ni Grace, ni Isabel, ni…Axel?-me costó decir su nombre, aún estaba en estado de shock por averiguar que tenía un novio.

-Pues porque fui yo quien se enteró que estabas aquí. Ellos se marcharon a otros sitios, como Valencia, donde están tus padres, París o Inglaterra.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Por qué Inglaterra?

-No dejabas de hablar de ella cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Nunca he estado allí.

-No sé si has estado o no pero hablabas de una amiga que vivía allí. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Natasha? ¿Natalia?

-Natalie-le corregí.

-Eso.

-Sigo sin entender por qué habrían razones de buscarme en Inglaterra.

-No eran razones, sino posibilidades. Los únicos sitios de los que hablabas eran Inglaterra, Valencia, Murcia y París. Decidimos dividirnos para ir en tu búsqueda.

-¿En mi búsqueda? ¿Habéis hecho todo esto para encontrarme? Eso es completamente absurdo.

-No lo pensarías si recordaras.

-¿Y cómo esperas que recuerde? ¿Me golpeo la cabeza o qué?

Cole se rió como pensando que estaba haciendo la idiota, y en ese momento, así me sentía. Pero al instante la sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-Son muy cabezotas…-masculló furioso-¡He dicho que nada de micrófonos!-estalló.

Su grito me hizo dar un respingo y me recordó que debía decirles algo a Amanda y los demás.

-No se fían de mí-murmuré.

-Ya han apagado los micrófonos, de nuevo.

-¿Qué voy a decirles?-le pregunté.

-¿A quiénes?

-A los polis que nos vigilan. Les prometí que les diría algo pero, ¿qué?

-¿Se lo prometiste?

-Lo que les prometí fue que les diría lo que debieran saber. Y de lo que me cuentas no pueden saber nada. Dime, ¿qué hago?

Cole se quedó pensativo.

-Tiene que tener relación con que me conozcas de alguna manera y que quieras venir de visita no sirve-le dije.

-Pues cuéntales que me prestaste dinero hace mucho tiempo y que intenté volver a hacerlo pero por mi propia cuenta.

-Eso no servirá. Por esa tontería no creerán que fueras a armar tanto revuelo. Debes ser más convincente.

-Entonces…

-Debe ser más elaborado. Algo como…le debías dinero a un tipo y como hace mucho tiempo yo te presté dinero sin preguntar para qué lo necesitabas decidiste ir a cogerme "prestado" dinero. Y les diré que no querías hablar con ellos por temas privados con algún hombre que pretendía sacarte algo de pasta.

-Pero la pregunta es, ¿quién será ese tío?

-Y yo que sé. Les diré que lo conociste en un bar o algo así y que no sabes su nombre.

-¿Y el mío?

-¿Qué te parece Eric, por ejemplo?

Cole empezó a reírse.

-Siempre has sido una buena mentirosa, Eva.

-Tengo un don-contesté sonriente mientras me levantaba de la silla y salía del cuarto.

Amanda, Ángela, Luis, Alberto, Mari Carmen, Dioni y Pablo me miraban fijamente a la espera de que soltara prenda.

-Trató de cogerme dinero porque tenía cuentas pendientes con alguien. No sabe el nombre porque lo conoció en un bar, se metió en una pelea y ahora, a menos que quiera que le peguen una paliza, debe quinientos pavos. Como hace tiempo le había dejado yo bastante dinero sin preguntar para qué lo quería, pensó que era buena idea intentarlo de nuevo, pero por su cuenta. Quería hablar solo conmigo para pedirme que le sacara del apuro y he aceptado, es solo un poco de dinero comparado con lo que tengo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Amanda.

-Eric…Sánchez.

-¿Y en qué bar ocurrió eso?

-No lo recuerda, estaba ebrio cuando pasó. Es un buen chico, es la primera vez que se mete en líos. Me ha dicho que era la primera vez que bebía y se le fue de las manos. ¿Es posible dejarlo libre?

-Solo quien presentó la denuncia puede retirar los cargos.

-¿Y quién…?-dije, y por un momento miré a Mari Carmen pero esta negó con la cabeza y miró a Dioni.

Oh, oh.

-¿Dioni?

-Pero si intentó robarte-replicó.

-Por favor.

-No sé.

De lo que estaba a punto de hacer me iba a terminar arrepintiendo.

-Si lo haces, haré lo que me pediste.

Dioni abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tanto te importa ese simple ladrón?

-Sí-le contesté cortante.

-Pues bien. Vale.

-¿Le dejamos libre?-preguntó Amanda.

-Sí-respondió Dioni.

Amanda entró y minutos después, salió con Cole tras de ella. Me acerqué a él y lo mantuve alejado de Amanda.

-Sígueme la corriente-susurré tan bajo que casi me costaba oírme pero sabía que Cole sí podía.

Le abracé sin ganas, con fingida efusividad y él hizo lo mismo.

-Por fin. Tienes que contarme qué tal te ha ido desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cuánto hace de eso? ¿Dos años?

-Algo así-dijo con voz temblorosa, se notaba que no se le daba muy bien actuar delante de polis porque no dejaba de mirarlos a ellos.

-Vámonos a dar un paseo y hablamos, ¿vale?

Empujé con fuerza el hombro de Cole, pues se había quedado helado en el sitio. Por suerte, tenía fuerza y le arrastré hasta la puerta.

-¿Vienes Ángela?-le pregunté.

-Eh…sí.

Nos siguió con paso torpe. Yo era la única que se mantenía firme en esa comisaría. Ángela ignorante a lo que ocurría y Cole congelado por el pánico a dar un paso en falso. Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos al parking que había a un par de manzanas de la comisaría. En cuanto llegamos, giré a Cole y le miré a los ojos fijamente.

-A ver, ¿dónde están Sam y los demás?

-Nos hemos instalado en un hotel. Estamos Sam, Grace, Isabel y yo. Axel aún no ha llegado, era él quien fue a Inglaterra.

-Así que…-interrumpió Ángela-Cole St. Clair, ¿eh?

-Lo que faltaba-susurré.

-Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, Eva-me exigió.

-Lo sé, Ángela, y si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que pasa. Solo sé que me buscaban ellos, solo eso. Y que según Cole tengo poderes y que cuando nos conocimos tenía diecisiete años.

-Eso es una locura-respondió.

-Increíble pero cierto-intervino Cole.

-Ya veo-contestó Ángela.

-Voy a llamar a Sam para que venga a recogernos.

-Ah no, de eso nada-salté yo-Mañana tengo clase y como falte mi tía sospechará.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Mañana. Cuando salga del instituto venís a recogerme, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero voy a llamar a Sam para que venga a por mí.

-Yo llamaré a mi tía. Tal vez pueda venir.

-Deja que venga Sam primero, será lo mejor. Tu tía no debería verme.

-Tienes razón. Pues llama.

Me crucé de brazos y apoyé la espalda contra el capó de un Ford color azul. Dejé la mochila a mis pies y esperé a que Cole acabara.

-¿Sam? Soy yo, Cole-empezó la conversación-Está conmigo ahora mismo. La pasma me arrestó por intento de robo pero ella ha logrado que me dejen libre sin cargos. Sí lo sé, irresponsable, tal, cual. Bueno no te pases. Ya sé que la poli no puede meterse en esto pero…solo ha sido un ligero error de cálculo. Sí le he contado que la buscábamos. Sabía quiénes éramos, pero no por recordar. Según ella sabe desde que tú y Grace os conocierais hasta que nos fuimos al albergue e Isabel se largó a California, por un libro. Sí un libro, yo tampoco me lo creo, la verdad, pero no recuerda a Axel y es a él a quien más debería recordar. No. Ha dicho que si falta al instituto su tía sospecharía así que me ha pedido que vayamos a por ella mañana después del instituto. Por cierto, ¿podrías venir a por mí, al parking cercano a la comisaría de policía de Alcantarilla? Claro que sí, a menos que prefieras que robe un coche…Vale, vale Sam no te pongas así. Sí, eso será mejor, tal vez así pueda pensar en ello durante la mañana. ¿Dónde están Isabel y Grace? Vale. ¿Tienes noticias de Axel? Bien, mañana podremos verle entonces. ¿Estás seguro que lo del colgante funcionará? Claro. Bueno, ¿cuándo llegarás? Bien, te estaré esperando.

Cole colgó y me miró a la espera de que preguntara.

-¿Qué es eso de un colgante?

-Ese colgante hará que recuperes la memoria, recuperes tus poderes y vuelvas a tu auténtica edad: dieciocho años.

-¿Cambiaré mucho?

-Solo serás más alta.

-Bien. Por cierto, creo que será mejor que me des tu número, por si acaso ocurre algo.

Apunté su número en mi móvil mientras me lo dictaba.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó Ángela después de que yo guardara el móvil.

-Cuando Eva recupere la memoria, también recuperará sus poderes y borrará de tu mente todo lo ocurrido.

-¿En serio?-dijimos Ángela y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí.

-¿Cuáles eran mis poderes?-pregunté.

-Borrar la memoria, leer la mente, telequinesia, ver el futuro, hipnotismo, y muchísimos más, también tenías poder sobre el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el aire pero no recuerdo cómo lo llamabas.

-Don elemental-murmuré.

-Exacto. ¿Ves? Ya empiezas a recordar.

-No es un recuerdo de vosotros. Incluso de pequeña lo llamaba don elemental. Desde que vi Gormiti a los seis años y me inventé mi segunda versión de series.

-¿Versión de series?-preguntó Cole.

-Sí, versiones de series que hago cuando me aburro, introduciéndome a mí en la historia. Lo he hecho ya con más de diez series, incluso con libros y películas.

-Recuerdo que siempre estabas inventándote historias cuando te aburrías, tenías una imaginación portentosa, y al parecer la sigues teniendo.

-Sí-admití.

-Incluso está escribiendo dos libros-intervino Ángela.

-¿En serio?-dijo Cole.

-Bueno sí, aunque no he acabado ninguno.

-Pero llevas casi cien páginas por cada uno-apuntó Ángela.

-¿De qué van?-preguntó Cole.

-Esencialmente sobre fantasía. Pero ahora que te conozco veo que de fantasía tiene poco. Magos, licántropos, vampiros, dragones…cosas por el estilo.

-A Grace puede que le gusten.

-Pero tendréis que dejarme acabarlos.

Entonces, un Volkswagen negro entró en el aparcamiento y se detuvo frente a nosotros. La ventanilla del conductor se bajó dejando ver a Sam. Lo que me sorprendió fue que era exacto a como me lo imaginé: sus ojos, su pelo, los rasgos faciales… ¿era posible que fuera un recuerdo?

-Sam-dijo Cole.

-Cole-respondió Sam.

-Hola-saludé yo.

-No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos-objetó Sam.

Me limité a sonreír y miré a Ángela de reojo. Ella miraba fijamente los ojos de Sam. Le pegué un codazo para que despertara y dio respingo.

-Hola, soy Ángela-masculló como si le hubiera pulsado un botón para que dijera precisamente eso.

-Encantado Ángela-dijo Sam con naturalidad-Anda Cole, sube.

Este fue al otro lado del coche y se introdujo en él.

-Toma, Eva-dijo Sam extendiendo un puño cerrado boca abajo.

Coloqué la palma bajo su puño y Sam dejó caer sobre mi mano un medallón dorado y rojo, enganchado a una cadenita color de oro.

-Cole ya me dijo que esto me haría recuperar la memoria si lo llevaba toda una noche.

-Así es-respondió Sam-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto. Y será mejor que prepares las maletas. Tenemos que marcharnos.

-¿Adónde?-pregunté alarmada.

-Volvemos a Minnesota-respondió Sam.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Te lo explicaremos mañana. O tal vez lo deduzcas tú sola después de recuperar la memoria.

No me dio tiempo a contestar. Sam ya había subido la ventanilla y arrancaba el coche para marcharse.

-¿Irte?-murmuró Ángela.

Estaba en estado de shock. En cualquier otro momento habría dicho sí sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero había hecho buenas migas en el instituto después de todo. ¿Marcharme? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Me giré y encaré a Ángela.

-¿Te vas a ir?-preguntó.

-No lo sé. No quiero dejaros a ti y a las demás pero quiero saber mi pasado si es que existe alguno que no sea aquí.

-Vete-dijo.

-¿Cómo?-exclamé sorprendida.

-Es tu sueño Eva. Tu sueño hecho realidad. No puedes dejarlo escapar.

-También es el tuyo y que yo lo viva mientras tú te quedas mirando me parece cruel y egoísta.

-No lo es. Además, me borrarás la memoria y no sabré nada.

-Ojala pudieras venir conmigo.

-Ya te digo. Poderes, licántropos y te han dicho que tienes novio. Seguramente vuestra historia será como en los libros.

-Gracias, Ángela-dije abrazándola.

Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de mi tía.

-¿Eva? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí soy yo.

-Antes me llamaba la policía diciendo que un ladrón trató de robar en tu casa. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí Pepi, lo es. Pero ya se ha solucionado todo. ¿Podrías venir a recogernos a Ángela y a mí al parking que hay junto a la comisaría de policía?

-Claro, pero cuando lleguemos a casa me tienes que contar lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

 **Hola a todos, hace tiempo que tengo este fic en la carpeta más remota de mi disco duro y ya que puedo sacarla a la luz no perderé la oportunidad. Gracias por leer y mandadme un review con cualquier sugerencia, corrección u opinión.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Despedidas**_

Le conté a mi tía la misma trola que a la policía. Y por suerte se lo tragó. Me metí en el cuarto de invitados que usaba para dormir mientras mis padres estaban de viaje, con Ángela tras de mí y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama. Las dos pensábamos en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Tal vez una broma de muy mal gusto? No podía ser. Nadie sabía lo que me ocurría con mis sueños y los libros. Solo Ángela y Loli, una vieja amiga de mi misma edad que conocí en el colegio y que desde pequeñas habíamos sido inseparables. Pero después de todo, la aparición de Sam y Cole lo cambiaría. Saqué el colgante del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y lo miré fijamente. Ángela hizo lo mismo. Era un medallón dorado con una piedra color rojo, probablemente un rubí o alguna especie de imitación de este, incrustada. Rocé con la punta de mis dedos la piedra preciosa, y esta brilló. Entonces vi algo, un recuerdo: era un chico de, probablemente, los mismos años que Cole, con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y la piel morena. Me rodeaba con los brazos y yo hacía lo mismo. Estábamos en un dormitorio y en frente nuestra había un espejo que nos reflejaba. Sí. Eran mis recuerdos, pero a saber de hace cuánto tiempo, y además en el reflejo del espejo mis ojos eran…dorados, de un color tan intenso como el de los de Sam. De pronto, volví a ver la habitación de invitados de la casa de mi tía.

-Eva, has estado mirando a la nada durante un largo rato-me contó Ángela.

-He revivido uno de mis recuerdos-contesté.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó.

-Creo que estaba con…Axel.

-¿Y era guapo?-inquirió, ahora interesada.

-Muy guapo.

-¿Cómo era?

-Tenía el pelo rubio, la piel morena y los ojos de un precioso e intenso color azul celeste.

-¿Estaba bueno?

-Mucho. Se podría decir que demasiado pero, ¿qué más da? Si es Axel pues encantada de la vida aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?-preguntó Ángela.

-No sé lo que es tener un novio. Cómo se comportan el uno con el otro. Las caricias, los abrazos, los besos…y además no sé besar.

-Respecto a lo primero, debes ser tu misma. Y respecto a lo segundo no sé cómo ayudarte. Pero supongo que recordarás algo, mañana.

-Tal vez sepa lo que se siente al estar enamorada de alguien. Siempre quise estar con alguien, y que la forma de conocernos y el final de nuestra historia sea…

-Como en los libros-dijimos Ángela y yo a la vez.

Las dos nos reímos. Teníamos mucho en común, y entre esas cosas estaba el sueño de vivir como en un libro de romanticismo y fantasía. El amor, la magia, las emociones… y todo era un sueño, hasta ahora, al menos para mí. Para Ángela seguía siendo un sueño, y saber que a mí me pasaba aquello me daba esperanzas de que a ella también le ocurriera.

-Y también…

-¿También qué?-preguntó Ángela.

-Había un espejo, estábamos los dos reflejados y mis ojos eran, dorados.

-Pues claro-dijo confusa-Tus ojos son de color dorado.

-No Ángela, dorado de verdad, el mismo tono que el de los de Sam, ¿recuerdas?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Después de todo, parece que ya te acercas más a ser un vampiro.

Los compañeros de mi clase me solían decir que estaba muerta o que era un vampiro, porque el color de mis ojos se asemejaba al dorado y no solía notar ni el frío ni el calor, todo teniendo como modelo a los vampiros de Crepúsculo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te pidió Dioni?-inquirió.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Era una de las razones por las que quería marcharme.

-La semana pasada…me pidió salir. Yo le dije que tenía que pensármelo pero era otra forma más suave de decir que no.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿En serio?

-En serio-respondí-Pero si mañana me recogen después del instituto podré librarme de él.

-Si no hubieras conocido a Cole y Sam, ¿qué le hubieras dicho?

-Que no, pero de una manera menos contundente. Me habría alejado para que pillara la indirecta o algo parecido, no sé Ángela. Es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar.

-¡Ángela! Ya ha llegado tu madre-era la voz de mi tía.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-se despidió antes de dejarme sola con mis pensamientos.

Pude escuchar el coche de la madre de Ángela arrancar e irse quemando rueda. Cuando ya creía estar a solas, mi tía abrió la puerta.

-Eva, ¿tienes deberes?

-Creo que no pero cuando vea la agenda lo averiguaré.

-Vale.

Cerró la puerta, y esta vez sí estaba sola. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y miré el colgante desde abajo. Agarraba la cadenita con una mano y dejaba que se tambalease con la brisa proveniente de la ventana. Después de observarlo durante largo rato, miré la hora del reloj analógico de la mesilla: las 15:23. Guardé el colgante en el bolsillo y abrí la mochila. Cogí la agenda y pude ver que solo tenía deberes de Ciencias Sociales y de Matemáticas, unos pocos ejercicios de cada. El tiempo que invertí en ello apenas pasó la media hora, haciendo que fueran las cuatro en punto. Debía decirle a mi tía como excusa que iba a quedarme a dormir a casa se una amiga un par de noches o algo así. Salí de la habitación y la encontré viendo las noticias en televisión y acariciando a su perra, Kira.

-¿Ya has acabado los deberes o no tenías?-preguntó.

-Tenía, pero ya los he acabado-decidí ir al grano-Una amiga me ha invitado a ir a su casa a dormir. Pero para pasar dos noches. Dijo que pensaba en que también fuera a comer así que quiere llevarme a su casa después de clase.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

Ese era un golpe bajo. Tuve que pensar rápido.

-María José Martínez.

-¿Va a tu clase?

Asentí, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Eso debes preguntárselo a tus padres, Eva.

Pensé en responderle pero no supe cómo hacerlo. Solamente me marché sin pronunciar palabra. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo lateral de la mochila y marqué el número de mi madre, fue el primero que me aprendí de memoria.

-¿Sí?-la voz de mi madre me resultaba tan tranquilizadora como inquietante.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué pasa, Eva?

-Es que María José me ha invitado a su casa a dormir un par de noches, te acuerdas de ella, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí. ¿Era la chica que invitaste a tu cumpleaños?

-No, esa fue Ángela. María José es la chica con la que quedé una vez en el Zappy y llegó tarde.

-Ah ella.

-Me iba a llevar a su casa a comer de paso así que justo después del instituto me iré con ella. ¿Me dejas?

-¿Dos noches?

-Por favor-imploré.

-Vale. Por cierto, volveremos el lunes. Tenemos que adelantar un poco la vuelta porque a tu padre se le ha olvidado traer medicinas suficientes así que volveremos tres días antes.

-Vale, nos vemos-y colgué.

Había dicho esto último conteniendo la respiración. Tenía la vana esperanza de que lográramos marcharnos bien lejos antes de que pudieran sospechar que no estaba donde decía estar. Guardé el móvil de nuevo en la mochila y cogí mi portátil. Estaba a punto de acabar el segundo libro de mi trilogía. En el instituto, la mayoría de las chicas y chicos de la clase se habían interesado por mi libro y les había dado copias para que las leyeran. Pero solo lo acabaron Miriam, Ángela y María José. Al menos, a ellas les encantó, pero sobre todo a Ángela. El libro tenía escritas más de sesenta páginas y el progreso de este iba bastante bien. Todo estaba basado en una antigua fantasía que tuve y que quise que se hiciera realidad desde pequeña. Iba por la parte en la que los protagonistas viajan a la mítica Atlántida con ayuda de varios hipocampos, para recuperar un medallón con el símbolo del elemento agua. Tal vez mi libro me distrajera de las preocupaciones sobre Sam y Cole.

Y así fue. Después de dos largas horas de tecleo, logré llegar al capítulo veinticuatro, y casi a punto de terminar todo el libro. Eran las 18:15 y sabía que era el momento adecuado de empezar a preparar las cosas para marcharme. Por suerte, al día siguiente tocaba Tutoría, Atención Educativa y Ed. Física, y para ninguna de esas asignaturas necesitaba libros, eso significaba más sitio en la mochila para mis cosas. Cogí mi bolsa de viaje y fui metiendo en ella la ropa que tenía dentro de la cómoda. Hice un cálculo rápido que me hizo suponer que tenía ropa para dos semanas más o menos. En la cartera metí el portátil, mi e-book con sus respectivos cargadores, mi disco duro externo, el cuaderno de apuntes, mi monedero y el libro que me compró mi madre en mi decimotercer cumpleaños, que pensaba enseñarles a los demás para demostrarles que no mentía. Dejé la bolsa y la mochila a la derecha de la cama y me senté en el borde de esta, pensando lo que debía hacer a continuación. Entonces recordé que había quedado con Loli al día siguiente, por la tarde. Debía llamarla para decirle que no podía. Pero el quid de la cuestión era: ¿se lo contaba o no se lo contaba? Estaba muerta de ganas de hacerlo pero sabía de sobra que eso nos pondría en peligro a mí, a Sam y a los demás. Pensé en decirle que no podía, simplemente. Ella era comprensiva y no hacía muchas preguntas a menos que tuviera razones para ello. Cogí el móvil de mi mochila y marqué su número. A los tres segundos respondió:

-Hola.

-¿Loli?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Podríamos cancelar lo de mañana? Es que no puedo.

-Si ayer me dijiste que sí.

Oh, oh. Iba a preguntar.

-Mira Loli, no puedo, me ha surgido algo muy importante.

-¿El sábado?

-Tampoco, voy a estar todo el finde fuera.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Sí-contesté, no quería decirle que sustituía la tarde con ella por ir a dormir a casa de otra amiga.

-¿Es que te vas?

-Sí-repetí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

-Entonces puedo ir a tu casa ahora-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada?

-Porque mi hermana me tiene frita. No me deja en paz y, ¿recuerdas cuando me amenazó con un cuchillo? Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

-Vale, ven si quieres.

-Un millón de gracias-fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Dejé el móvil en la mesilla y metí bajo la cama la bolsa de viaje. Seguí con mi segundo libro, con el que no avanzaba tanto como con el otro pero intenté saltar el bache en el que me encontraba para llegar a mi parte preferida. Unos diez minutos después, oí el timbre y los tacones de mi tía pisando el suelo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Loli entró momentos después. Ella era una chica menuda de pelo largo color arena, pecosa y con los ojos color marrón.

-Hola de nuevo-saludó.

-Hola-contesté.

-¿Qué haces?

-Seguir con mi segundo libro. ¿Te leíste ya el primero?

-Voy por la parte en la que Beth se marcha al pueblo de los hombres lobo junto con Jake y Gina después de ver las noticias.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Está muy interesante y… ¿por qué me haces rubia siempre?

Mis libros solían estar inspirados en mis fantasías y mis amigas de la infancia siempre estaban reflejadas en ellos. Entre ellas estaba Loli y otras tres chicas llamadas Marina, Natalie y Nerea. Pero Natalie se había marchado a Inglaterra y no había vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces, unos cinco años más o menos. Y ya no mantenía contacto ni con Marina ni con Nerea desde que empezamos el instituto en distintos centros. Por eso pensaba en mencionarlas en mis dedicatorias de mis libros si llegaba a hacerme escritora para que vieran que seguía pensando en ellas pero pude ver que eso iba a ser imposible.

-Antes siempre decías que te gustaba el pelo rubio.

-Ya pero ahora no.

-Y tiene que haber variedad-rebatí.

-¿Y qué pasa con la chica esa llamada Grace?

No respondí, el corazón empezó a latirme a una velocidad desenfrenada y no podía decir nada. Ese nombre me martilleaba la cabeza si alguien lo mencionaba, al igual con Sam, Cole, Isabel y ahora con Axel.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, no es nada-quise quitarle importancia.

-Cuando he dicho el nombre de Grace te has quedado paralizada.

No sabía contestar a eso. La improvisación me fallaba en el peor momento.

-Pues…-musité.

-Eva-me instó.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni puedo ni debo.

-¡Ay Eva, dímelo!

-No-le espeté.

-Porfa.

-He dicho que no.

-Si no me lo dices ya no soy tu amiga.

-Primero, eres una mentirosa, no serías capaz de llegar a ese punto. Segundo, dudo que eso importe, dentro de unas semanas ya no podremos hablar. Y tercero, eso es lo único que diré.

-¿Que no podremos hablar? ¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Me voy! ¿Vale? Me marcho y no volveré.

-¿Que qué?

-Sí. Ahora podré recuperar mi auténtico pasado y ser lo que de verdad soy.

-¿Y qué eres? ¿Eh?

Me quedé en blanco. No era humana así que… ¿qué era?

-No estoy segura, solo sé que no soy humana.

-Ya empezamos otra vez. Esto no es uno de tus libros Eva, es la realidad.

-Pues por eso, Loli. En este tipo de cosas sabes que yo nunca te mentiría. Antes me lo tomaba siempre a broma pero esto te lo digo en serio.

-Demuéstramelo-exigió.

-No puedo-respondí-No he recuperado mis poderes aún. Mañana.

-¿Cómo? Estás con tu tía y ahora vas a la parada de la aviación.

-Ven tú a mi parada.

-Sí, ya, claro. No voy a recorrerme dos kilómetros a pie para que me enseñes algo que no es real.

-Loli, créeme en esto, aunque sea solo por esta vez. Necesito que lo sepas pero si lo ves no puedes contárselo a nadie. Tu madre te llevaba en coche a la parada a pesar de estar en frente porque se marchaba, ¿no? Pues que te lleve a la aviación en lugar de al bar Pancho.

-Se lo diré pero…

-Te prometo que te lo demostraré, solo te digo que está relacionado con esa trilogía de libros que te mencioné: Temblor.

-Vale-aceptó finalmente.

Pasé el resto de la tarde que estuve con Loli jugando a las cartas y hablando de cosas triviales, pero nunca tocando el tema de lo que…era. Se marchó a las ocho, cuando vino a recogerla su hermana Judith. Me quedé sola. Me puse una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal que utilizaba como pijama y fui a la cocina. Mi tío estaba sentado en la mesa, viendo la televisión mientras que mi tía preparaba crema de verduras en el hornillo.

-¿Ya te has puesto el pijama?-dijo mi tía-Solo son las ocho.

-Quiero acostarme pronto para aprovechar el fin de semana-contesté.

Y en parte era cierto. No pensaba dormir hasta averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sam, Cole y los demás.

-Estoy a punto de acabar, ve a lavarte las manos y cenamos, ¿vale?

No le respondí, directamente me fui al baño. Me miré el rostro en el espejo: el largo y despeinado flequillo me cubría la mitad de la frente y se me formaban tirabuzones en el pelo, de color castaño, cobrizo y dorado. Me coloqué el flequillo detrás de la oreja y abrí el grifo. El agua estaba congelada pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de pensar en la temperatura del agua, ni tampoco en el olor a naranja del jabón del baño, que no me solía hacer mucha gracia. Me acaricié los labios, resecos por el frío del final del invierno. Seguía preguntándome cómo era besar a alguien. A veces dicen que es fácil, que nada más empezar ya sabes cómo seguir, pero para mí era algo completamente nuevo que no era capaz de imaginar. Me mordí el labio inferior y me volví a apartar el flequillo. Salí del baño y volví a la cocina. Mi tía ya empezaba a repartir los platos con la sopa mientras que mi tío seguía mirando la tele con el mando en la mano. Como si mi tía le hubiera dicho que apagase la tele y tuviera el mando en la mano para apagarla en cuanto le riñera y poner la vieja excusa: "Si ya la he apagado". Me senté en la silla que había junto al televisor, por suerte, mi tío la apagó antes de que el sonido empezara a martillearme la cabeza. La cena fue silenciosa, y lo único que dijeron fue _Buenas noches_ , cuando me fui a dormir. Me metí bajo el edredón y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Cogí el colgante de la mesilla y me lo coloqué al cuello. Deseaba estar dormida para luego poder despertarme y ver tan cerca un pasado que no recordaba haber vivido, en el presente. Me tapé la nariz con el edredón, cerré los ojos, y en apenas unos minutos ya me había dormido.

Por suerte, la cama era doble, sino me habría caído por un lado. Había pasado de estar en un borde a la otra punta de la cama, de espaldas al suelo. Cuando traté de girarme, por poco me caí, pero agarré la cabecera a tiempo de poder incorporarme. A penas podía abrir los ojos, de lo legañosos que los tenía. Me los froté durante largo rato hasta estar a gusto pestañeando. Sin ganas, me levanté de la cama y fui como una sonámbula al baño. El trayecto se había vuelto ya parte de la rutina. Mi cabeza podía estar en otra parte mientras que mis pies y mis manos hacían el resto. Entré en el baño y bostecé con ganas. Abrí el grifo y me salpiqué agua fría a la cara. Pestañeé varias veces delante del espejo y lo que vi hizo que retrocediera hasta pegar la espalda a la pared. Mis ojos eran…dorados, intensos, brillantes y preciosos, era el mismo color que los de Sam. También me di cuenta de mi altura: había crecido unos cinco centímetros más de golpe. Tardé un poco en recordar la razón de ello. Entonces recordé el colgante, lo seguía llevando puesto. Según Cole, debía recordar algo después de dormir con el colgante puesto, pero no era así. En cambio mis ojos habían adquirido el color que tenían en mis recuerdos con Axel. Me percaté de que había dejado el grifo abierto y alcé la mano para cerrarlo mientras avanzaba a paso lento. Pero antes de que llegara a tocar el grifo, este se cerró solo. Me llevé las manos a la boca, para tratar de no gritar. Me las miré y me hice la única pregunta que se me pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos: ¿He sido yo? Sospeché que así era. Se suponía que iba a recuperar la memoria y mis poderes. Pero solo tenía poderes. Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que se hubieran equivocado, de que yo no fuera quien buscan y que todo habría sido un error. No podía ser. Sam y Cole me habían reconocido y aunque yo no les recordara, ellos a mí sí. Salí del cuarto de baño, me fui a la cocina y cogí la caja de cereales de miel que había en el armario, junto con un tazón, una cuchara y la leche. Desayuné despacio, pensando en lo que podría ocurrir aquella mañana en el instituto. Entonces recordé algo que me asustó: ¿cómo reaccionarían mis compañeros a unos ojos dorados como los míos? Me planteé el llevar gafas de sol o algo que me tapase lo ojos, pero descarté la idea en el momento. Era invierno y no iba a llevar unas gafas de sol como si creyera que estábamos en pleno verano. Pensarían que soy tonta. Mi única solución era decirles que llevaba lentillas y no ponerme las gafas de lejos que tenía metidas en su funda, en el interior de la cartera. Acabé rápido de desayunar y me metí en el cuarto. Me puse el único conjunto que no había metido en la bolsa de viaje: unas mallas negras y una camiseta de lana color melocotón. Volví al baño y me peiné la melena enredada que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros. No podía dejar de mirar los hipnotizantes ojos dorados que se reflejaban en el espejo, aún dudaba de que fueran de verdad los míos. Volví a la habitación, me calcé los zapatos y cogí el almuerzo que había dejado preparado sobre la encimera. Después de meterlo en la mochila, me la eché a la espalda y cogí con la otra mano la bolsa de viaje. Por suerte, esta no era muy grande así que no sospecharían que me iba de viaje a la otra punta del mundo. Salí de la casa cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a mis tíos y me encaminé a la parada de autobús. Me subí la cremallera del abrigo y me eché el flequillo hacia delante para que nadie me viera los ojos. Bajé la cuesta de la calle y esperé a que el semáforo estuviera en verde para poder cruzar el asfalto hasta el otro lado, donde un puñado de alumnos cansados y aburridos esperaba a su autobús correspondiente. El sonido parpadeante del semáforo se me antojó peor que un despertador pero procuré no prestarle mucha atención. En la parada solo reconocí a tres personas: José María, un viejo amigo del colegio que se fue a otro instituto, Keila, un pelirrojilla parlanchina de buen carácter que repitió curso pero que tenía mi misma edad, y su hermana menor Judith, que hacía un año que había entrado en el instituto. Me senté en una esquina y me abracé a la mochila. Unos minutos después, reconocí el coche de la madre de Loli frente a la parada, de él bajó Loli, siempre más fresca de lo habitual y temblando como un chihuahua. Alcé la mano para que viera dónde estaba y se acercó a paso rápido. Llevaba una ligera rebeca de lana con agujeros decorativos a lo largo de las mangas.

-Sabes que estamos en invierno, ¿verdad?

-Yo creía que iba a hacer más calor.

-Pues ya ves que no, la próxima vez tráete más capas por si hace calor después pero mientras tanto…

-Eso da igual ahora-me interrumpió-¿Cómo piensas demostrarme lo que me dijiste ayer?

Levanté la vista y la miré a los ojos, procurando que ella mirara los míos. Al principio parecía que le iba a dar un patatús pero pronto se recompuso y su expresión pasó a ser enfurruñada.

-¿Me traes para ver unas lentillas? Vale, son muy bonitas pero esa no es razón para…

-¡No son lentillas!-le espeté.

Me incorporé de un salto y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Ves tú lentillas?

Me miró los ojos fijamente durante largo rato y luego se separó de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Convencida?

-¡Cómo mola, tienes los ojos dorados! Y has crecido-añadió.

-Y además de eso he cerrado un grifo sin tocarlo-seguí, sentándome de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-Sí. Me había acercado al grifo para cerrarlo y de repente se cierra solo.

-¿No podría haber sido un corte de agua?

-Loli, se movió el grifo, que corten el agua no tiene nada que ver.

-Vaya-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

-Prometido-respondió indecisa.

Entonces llegó su autobús, y justo detrás, el mío. Me levanté y escondí de nuevo los ojos tras el pelo. Saqué la tarjeta de transporte del instituto y se la enseñé al conductor con demasiada rapidez, pero pudo verla. Me metí en un par de asientos vacíos y llené uno de ellos con mi mochila y mi bolsa. Miré hacia la ventana, procurando no reflejar mis ojos. Estaba llevando mucho cuidado con que no los vieran. Ese mañana iba a procurar estar sola durante los recreos, salvo con Ángela. El trayecto hasta el instituto se me hizo largo, y eso casi me supuso un alivio. No quería que medio centro se fijara en mis ojos. En cualquier otro momento en el que sabía que no ocurriría nada malo si lo hacía, me habría gustado, pero había que mantenerse al margen de la popularidad de instituto. Bajé la última del autobús, y me encontré con Ángela abajo, dando patadas al suelo mientras le temblaban los brazos cruzados. Me acerqué a ella a paso rápido, todavía con el pelo cubriéndome los ojos lo suficiente como para que no se viera el color de estos y pudiera caminar sin chocarme con nada.

-¿Recuerdas algo?-eso fue lo primero que dijo.

Negué con la cabeza y me aparté con cuidado el flequillo para dejar ver uno de mis ojos.

-Procura no reaccionar de mala manera-la avisé.

-¡Ostras!, ¿¡que te ha pasado!?

-Chsss, ¿quieres hacer el favor de bajar el volumen?

-Uy, lo siento-se disculpó-¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos?-dijo susurrando.

-Me he despertado así. También tengo poderes.

-Y has crecido-añadió.

-Bueno, sí, eso es un aparte. Pero lo importante es que mis ojos llamarán mucho la atención y no sé lo que llegaré a hacer si no tengo mis poderes controlados.

-Eso no es lo único. Hay críos de clase que pretenden preguntarte sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Lo han intentado conmigo pero les he dicho que no sé nada. Prepárate una buena excusa.

-Pensaré algo. En parte desearía que no vinieran ni María José, ni Miriam, ni Vero, ni Jessica.

-Pues no tienes suerte. María José está hablando con sus compis de baile y Jessica se ha ido con ella. Vero ha venido y está con Isa "diciembre".

La llamábamos Isa "diciembre" porque había otra chica en clase con el mismo nombre y los mismos apellidos así que les añadíamos el mes de su cumple. Una de ellas era "diciembre" y la otra "febrero", o de vez en cuando por parte de los chicos, la fea y la guapa.

-Estoy en un lío. ¿Qué hago?-le pregunté a pesar de que sabía que su respuesta no serviría de mucho.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que mantengas los ojos ocultos y las manos en los bolsillos, por si a tus poderes les da por actuar en el peor momento.

Asentí e hice lo que me dijo, por intentar algo. El timbre de entrada al instituto sonó y una avalancha de alumnos se debatía por entrar el primero. Al principio de curso no entendía por qué se daban tanta prisa en entrar en el instituto, hasta que me di cuenta de que si no lo hacías te quedabas sin sitio para sentarte en cualquier banco. Ángela y yo subimos la cuesta, ella siempre pegada a mí, para asegurarse de que cualquiera que se acercara hablara con ella y no conmigo. Por suerte, nadie se acercó, hasta que nos sentamos en una esquina y aparecieron María José, Jessica y Miriam.

-Hola-saludaron animadas.

-Hola-respondí apresuradamente.

En algún momento debían de preguntarlo y, cómo no, lo hicieron.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer en comisaría?-preguntó Miriam.

Ángela contestó por mí, diciendo la verdad justa.

-Un chico al que Eva le prestó dinero, le debía a un tipo y decidió cogerle el dinero por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-inquirió María José.

-Eric-repliqué.

Jessica se percató de que el flequillo me tapaba los ojos y trató de apartármelo pero, por puro reflejo, le pegué una patada en el tobillo.

-¡Auch!-se quejó-¿Por qué llevas todo el pelo en la cara?

-Eso-la secundó María José-Estás muy rara, míranos-me pidió.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Porfa-suplicó Miriam-Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo.

Terminé por apartar el pelo solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que vieran el brillo dorado de mis pupilas

-¡Guao!-exclamaron las tres a la vez.

-Decídselo a alguien y os juro que os mato-las amenacé.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Jessica-Si llevas unas lentillas chulísimas.

Miré a Ángela de reojo, me observaba, a la espera de que dijera si acabarían siendo mis ojos o unas simples lentillas.

-Lo son-admití finalmente-Pero no quiero que todo el instituto vaya detrás de mí diciendo: A ver, a ver.

-¿Pues por qué te las has puesto?-dijo María José.

-Por probar, pero yo misma vi que eran muy llamativas aunque debía de salir rápido de casa porque se me iba a escapar el autobús.

-Vale-dijo Miriam-No diremos nada.

-Gracias-respondí.

-¿Dónde las has conseguido?-preguntó María José.

-Me las ha regalado mi hermana, así que no lo sé-mentí.

-Han debido de costarle carísimas-dijo Miriam.

-Seguramente-respondí siguiéndole el rollo.

-¿Y esa bolsa?-inquirió María José-¿Te vas a algún sitio?

-Sí, después del instituto van a venir a recogerme unos amigos porque vamos a pasar en fin de semana en un camping-seguí mintiendo y desvié la vista hacia otro lado.

Entonces, Jessica empezó a hablar sobre un lío que tuvo el día anterior con su hermana menor, Jennifer. Me acurruqué en la esquina en la que estaba sentada y me abracé las piernas. Ángela me miró fijamente, como si así fuera a lograr algo, pero por desgracia eso era imposible. Entonces me percaté de que fuera de clase solo estábamos los chicos de 4º C y que los demás ya habían entrado. Desde la esquina pude ver a la profesora de Naturales llegar a toda prisa con las llaves de clase ya en mano. Dos compañeras llamadas Sandra y Amparo siempre esperaban junto a la puerta y cuando Juani la abrió fueron las primeras en entrar en el calor del aula. Yo fui la última y, como la profesora siempre entraba detrás nuestra tuvo la vista clavada en mí al comprobar que había crecido demasiado en un día. Me senté al fondo de la clase, en mi sitio, colgué la mochila y me quité el abrigo, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y el rebelde flequillo sobre mi cara.

-¿Qué haces con el pelo en la cara?-dijo Rocío sentada de lado en la silla.

-Me gusta así-la corté mirando en la mochila, buscando el libro y la libreta de naturales.

-Pero si no se te ve la cara-insistió María.

-Da igual-repliqué.

-Bah-dijo Rocío dándose la vuelta.

Abrí el libro y la libreta por la última página que habíamos dado.

-Bien-empezó la profesora-Hoy vamos a seguir corrigiendo por donde nos quedamos: el ejercicio veintitrés.

Escuché gritos de mis compañeros pidiendo ser ellos quienes corrigieran.

-Eva, venga, corrígelo tú.

¿Por qué yo? De treinta personas que había en clase, ¿por qué tenía que elegirme a mí?

-¡Anda, Eva! ¿Qué pasó ayer con la poli?-intervino José Ángel.

Entonces toda la clase había empezado a preguntarme cosas sobre lo ocurrido en comisaría, quién era el ladrón, si lo habían metido en la cárcel…

-¡Silencio!-chilló Juani.

Todos se callaron y presentí que tenía decenas de miradas clavadas en mí.

-Quítate el pelo de la cara, Eva-pidió la profesora.

Ángela trató de intervenir pero le apoyé una mano en el hombro para pedirle que no dijera nada. Con la otra mano me levanté el flequillo y alcé la cabeza. Mis ojos despertaron la curiosidad de todos haciendo que se levantaran y vinieran embalados a rodear mi mesa. Ya sabía cómo se sentía una animal del zoo cuando lo observan como si fuera un fenómeno anormal de la naturaleza.

-¡Sentaos todos en vuestro sitio!-gritó Juani.

La mitad de ellos lo hizo, mientras que la otra mitad seguía tratando de descifrar el misterio de mis ojos. Entre ellos, José Ángel, Ramona, Alba, Daniel y un par de muchachos llamados los dos Ginés.

-¡A que empiezo a poner amonestaciones!-amenazó.

Eso acabó por convencer al resto de curiosos, haciendo que volvieran a sus sillas pero siguieran mirando.

-¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?-dijo un chico llamado Ismael cuando todos se callaron.

Juani no le dijo que se callara, al parecer ella también tenía curiosidad.

-Son solo lentillas-musité-Me las probé esta mañana porque me las había regalado mi hermana aunque llamaban mucho la atención. Quise quitármelas pero no tenía tiempo.

-¿Por qué te tapabas?-preguntó María.

-Porque no quería tener a mi alrededor un puñado de gente curioseando y mirándome como si fuera un animal de circo-contesté cruzándome de brazos y recorriendo la mirada por toda la clase para ver si alguien dejaba de clavar sus ojos en los míos, pero nadie lo hacía.

-Pues son unas lentillas muy buenas-admitió la profesora antes de pedirme que corrigiera el ejercicio veintitrés.

Lo leí con voz temblorosa y asustada. Me sentía como un cervatillo rodeado de decenas de depredadores, listos para saltar y acabar con mi patética vida. Cuando terminé, la profesora me puso un positivo y yo suspiré de alivio al ver que no ocurría nada. Tenía la corazonada de que si dejaba de hablar, volverían a atiborrarme de preguntas pero por suerte, no fue así. La siguiente en corregir fue Teresa Cava. Ángela seguía mirándome con preocupación.

-Sabes que esto acabará a las dos y cuarto, ¿verdad?-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ángela asintió.

-Pero a pesar de eso…

-¿Qué?

-Mientras pueda echarte una mano con esto lo haré.

-Gracias-susurré con una sonrisa.

-No me lo agradezcas. De todos los de la clase soy yo quien conoce el secreto. Me resulta…emocionante.

Solté una risita tímida y miré la mochila abierta, con mi portátil, el e-book, la libreta de apuntes, el libro… Aún no me creía que fuera a ocurrir de verdad. Me iba a marchar para no volver. ¿Iba a ser eso siempre? ¿No iba a poder ver a mis padres ni a mis hermanos ni a mis amigos y familiares nunca? Miré detrás de mi silla, donde estaba la bolsa de viaje con mi ropa. Cuando me volví hacia delante, se me escapó una lágrima haciendo que se me corriera el rímel y una línea negra se quedara en mi mejilla. Pensé en frotármela pero sabía que si lo hacía se quedaría un feo y gris borrón en su lugar. Decidí esperar a que acabara la clase para pedir un pañuelo. Cerré los ojos y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Crucé los brazos para entrar en calor a pesar de que sabía que tenía mi abrigo colgado en la silla. Francisco, que estaba justo al lado de la ventana, la abrió con la excusa de que hacía calor y una ráfaga de aire me alcanzó. El cuerpo empezó a temblarme y sentía cómo los huesos cambiaban de forma, se separaban y… ¡dolía muchísimo! A pesar de no haber sufrido nunca un esguince, sabía que ese dolor era peor que romperse un hueso.

-¡Eva!, ¿¡estás bien!?-dijo Ángela alarmada.

Claro que no. Sin poder aguantarlo más, traté de levantarme con el objetivo de cerrar la ventana, pero me tropecé con la mesa y caí al suelo. Grité de dolor. Se me encorvó la columna y creí que estaba a punto de romperse pero… sabía lo que iba a ocurrir: estaba transformándome en loba.

Abrí los ojos, apenas un poco y varios pares de ojos me observaban aterrorizados. Distinguí a Ángela entre ellos.

-La ventana…-musité.

Ángela me entendió y se movió hacia la ventana.

-¡Tapadla! ¡Los abrigos, rápido!-gritó mientras cerraba todas las ventanas.

-¿Qué estupideces dices, Ángela?-exclamó José Ángel.

-¡Haced lo que os digo, ahora!-chilló.

Todos en seguida cogieron sus abrigos y formaron una montaña sobre mi cuerpo. Nunca me habría imaginado a Ángela imponerse de esa manera. Hasta que no llegué a sentir más de diez kilos de abrigos y chaquetas sobre mí, no dejé de temblar y retorcerme. Seguía consciente, con los ojos cerrados y cansada, pero consciente. Escuché gritos y voces a mi alrededor hasta que la profesora intervino.

-¡Callaos!

-Maestra, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó una voz que reconocí como la de Ginés Martínez Ros, apodado "Pesca" por la profesión de su padre.

-Llamemos a una ambulancia-sugirió la voz de Naiara.

"Imposible" pensé. Pero Ángela habló por mí.

-¡No!-exclamó.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?-dijo José Madrid-¿Si casi parece que se muere y dices que no la llevemos a un hospital?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que contestara.

-No es lo que ella querría-se limitó a responder.

-Estás loca-dijo Ramona.

Ya era suficiente. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me encontré con los rostros de María José, Miriam y Ginés Martínez Cava.

-¡Se ha despertado!-exclamó Ginés.

Me levanté poco a poco, retiré los demás abrigos y mantuve el mío abrazado a mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital-dijo la profesora haciendo caso omiso de Ángela.

-No-musité mientras Miriam y Ginés me ayudaban a levantarme.

Me senté en la silla que acababa de levantar María José y miré a la profesora.

-No lo hagáis, por favor-supliqué.

Entonces vi a Isa "diciembre" con el móvil, pulsando los números 112. Alcé la mano para intentar detenerla, y así fue. Su móvil acabó en mi mano como por obra de un imán que estuviera en mi palma. Todos-salvo Ángela-me miraron atónitos. Dejé el móvil en la mesa y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Seguían sin responder, Ángela se limitaba a estar cerca de mí por si acaso volvía a estar a punto de transformarme.

-Decid algo…-fue lo único que pude murmurar.

Entonces, todos empezaron a dar gritos y a armar jaleo, incluida la profesora. Vi de lejos abrirse la puerta de clase y entraron dos de los jefes de estudio: Pilar Ibáñez y Eva Meléndez.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dijo Pilar.

El silencio se apoderó de la clase y Pilar y Eva se acercaron al grupo de chicos y chicas que me rodeaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Eva.

Abrieron un pasillo hasta mí y quedé frente a Pilar y Eva. Mi cuerpo temblaba, no de frío, sino de miedo. Alcé la vista y las profesoras se quedaron atónitas. Pilar se recompuso y miró a Juani.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Hemos oído gritos provenientes de esta clase.

-Sí-dijo Juani-Parecía que a Eva le hubiera dado un infarto o algo así. Me ha pedido que no llamemos al hospital y luego…-supe que no quería seguir para no quedar como una tonta.

-¡Eva le quitó el móvil a Isa "diciembre" con telequinesia!-exclamó Naiara.

-¿Telequinesia?-dijeron incrédulas Eva y Pilar-No estamos para bromas, ¿vale? Ya es suficiente. Tenéis, todos, una amonestación.

-¡No!-gritaron a la vez-¡Maestra!

Eva y Pilar miraron a Juani, a la espera de una respuesta.

-Tienen razón-afirmó-Eva le quitó a Isabel el teléfono móvil con telequinesia.

Sus miradas se desviaron hasta posarse en mí.

-¿Es eso cierto?-me preguntó Eva.

Entonces sonó mi móvil. Lo tomé del bolsillo de la mochila y me lo pegué al oído.

-¿Sí?

-Eva, soy Cole. ¿Qué ocurre en el instituto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Has activado "enviar mensaje de voz" del móvil.

-Habrá sido cuando me tropecé…-susurré-¿Sabes cómo borraba la memoria a la gente antes?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Tengo mis poderes y mi edad, pero no he recuperado la memoria.

-Lo que sé es que agarrabas la mano de alguien y te concentrabas, es lo que creo que hacías.

-Gracias, nos vemos a las dos y veinte, si necesito que vengáis antes te llamaré.

Colgué y mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a gran velocidad para intentar averiguar la forma de borrar la memoria de treinta y dos personas a la vez, incluyendo a Ángela, por supuesto. La miré y extendí la mano para que la tomase. Lo hizo y señalé a Jessica, que estaba a su lado para que hiciera lo mismo. Entonces, Ángela pareció…hipnotizada, como Jessica. Esta agarró la mano de María José y ocurrió lo mismo con ella. Y así, uno a uno: Miriam, Ismael, Francisco, Naiara, Paula… también las profesoras. Cerré los ojos y me concentré. No sabía cómo hacerlo, así que sencillamente pensé en una única frase en mi cabeza: "Desde que abrieron la ventana hasta que llegaron las jefas de estudios". Empezaron a sudarme las manos y a picarme la cabeza pero mantuve las manos agarradas a Ángela y Ginés. Era un círculo extraño, solo esperaba que nadie entrara en el aula en un buen rato. La sangre me hervía a lo largo de las venas y oía los latidos de mi corazón a gran velocidad. Salvo la sangre bombeando, todo era silencioso, no oía a los chicos de las clases de al lado escandalizar, ni pájaros anunciar la llegada de la primavera con sus trinos, ni el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Entonces escuché una explosión que hizo que empezaran a pitarme los oídos. Se soltaron de las manos pero siguieron en pie, con la vista perdida. Mientras me levantaba lentamente, observé los ojos de todos ellos. Los colores de estos se desvanecían dando paso a un siniestro y fantasmagórico color blanco. Me senté en mi silla y les observé desconcertada, a la espera de que reaccionaran. Ángela fue la primera en moverse. Seguida de Jessica y en orden según fueron agarrándose de la mano recuperaron el sentido. Procuré mantenerme callada. Todos me miraron fijamente.

-¿Por qué estamos rodeando a Eva?-preguntó María José confusa.

-Tienes razón-la secundó Victoria-Yo estaba sentada antes ahí y ahora estoy aquí, ¿cómo?-dijo señalando su silla y el suelo que pisaba.

-¿Y nosotras?-inquirió Pilar.

-Creo que era porque estábamos viendo las lentillas de Eva-intervino Ángela.

Cuando nadie miraba, me guiñó un ojo. Seguía teniendo que borrarle lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todos me miraron a los ojos para corroborar que lo que decía Ángela era cierto. Al parecer, se lo acabaron creyendo. Las jefas de estudios, Pilar y Eva, se marcharon de clase sin decir ni una palabra más. Cada uno volvió a su sitio e hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Retomamos la clase como si mis ojos siguieran siendo marrones. Así fue el resto de la mañana. Salvo por algún que otro que se me acercaba y me preguntaba por mi ojos y yo le respondía que eran lentillas, para que perdieran interés. A las dos últimas horas, en Ed. Física, no podía tener la cabeza pendiente del partido de fútbol, y la verdad era que no hacía mucha falta. La pelota siempre estaba en el otro campo y yo podía sentarme en la portería sin preocuparme de que metan algún gol, aunque era eso lo que solía pasar.

-¡Eva!-gritó Isa "febrero".

Me incorporé de un salto y mantuve las palmas abiertas por si el balón venía de alguna dirección inesperada. Entonces vi a "mi pesadilla" con el balón y avanzando hacia la portería regateando a todas las chicas que trataban de interponerse: Ramona. Los balonazos que pegaba eran muy fuertes y todos solían ir directos a mis muslos, o de vez en cuando a la tripa. Ramona le pegó una patada al balón desde unos tres metros y nadie lo pudo parar. Yo solo podía poner las manos para que no me diera en la cara a pesar de saber que siempre eran las piernas donde llegaba. Cuando el balón me rozó las manos, le di un ligero empujón para detenerlo, pero de ligero tenía poco: salió disparado hacia la otra portería, Ramona tuvo suerte de apartarse a tiempo y el balón acabó en manos de Jessica, que era la portera en el otro equipo. Lo logró parar por poco. Todas me miraron atónitas. Al menos, eso era algo mucho menos anormal que quitarle el móvil a alguien que está a cinco metros de distancia. Jessica lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo pasó a penas la mitad del campo. Isa "febrero" cogió la pelota y caminó hasta el centro de la pista seguida por las demás. Por suerte, no dijeron nada. El profesor pitó tres veces, significaba que acababa la clase. Salí corriendo hacia las gradas, donde estaba mi mochila. Me la eché a la espalda y cogí la de Ángela. Cuando pasó junto a mí, se la di y me encaminé hacia la salida. Amparo y Sandra solían ser las que encabezaban la clase de vuelta al instituto, pero esta vez yo era la primera y caminaba a paso rápido. Ángela me alcanzó poco después.

-Cuando volvamos debo borrarte la memoria-le recordé.

Ella asintió sin mirarme. Esperamos a que el profesor abriese la puerta del recinto y todos se pelearon por entrar los primeros. Nos quedamos las últimas y el maestro cerró tras nosotras. Ángela caminó hacia la fila de autobuses que esperaba a una avalancha de alumnos subiéndose a los vehículos, pero yo le tiré del brazo y nos ocultamos detrás de un árbol.

-Es el momento-susurré y le extendí la mano para que la tomara.

-No se me dan bien las despedidas-musitó.

-Cuando no recuerdes nada no tendrás que pasar por ello-insistí.

Ángela bufó y me agarró la mano. Las dos cerramos los ojos y me concentré. "Todo lo relacionado con la Saga Temblor" eso era lo que debía olvidar. Volví a oír aquella explosión y me volvieron a pitar los oídos. Apreté los párpados y las manos me temblaban. Cuando abrí los ojos, los de Ángela se volvieron blancos durante un instante, como si estuviera en trance. Unos segundos después de que recobraran su color, pestañeó varias veces y yo me solté de su mano. Me restregué el sudor por el abrigo y la observé a la espera de su reacción.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó.

-Acabamos de salir de la clase de Ed. Física, última hora. Vete antes de que se te escape el autobús-la apresuré.

Miró en dirección de la línea de autocares, de los cuales solo quedaban dos, el suyo y el de Barqueros. Este último bajó por la cuesta que conectaba el edificio con la calle. Ángela salió corriendo hacia el autobús.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes!-gritó cuando ya estaba a unos diez metros.

-Adiós-me despedí.

La observé subir al autocar, y al conductor de este reñirla por llegar tarde. Sentí algo vibrando en mi bolsillo. Tardé un poco en percatarme de que era mi móvil. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla mientras caminaba hasta el resto de mis compañeros, que esperaban al segundo viaje. Era un mensaje por WhatsApp de Loli:

 _-Ya he salido del instituto. ¿Qué tal te va con el tema de los ojos?_

Le contesté con rapidez.

 _-Les he dicho que son lentillas._

Su respuesta llegó pronto.

 _-¿Y adónde vas?_

"Será cabezota"-pensé.

 _-No te lo puedo decir._

 _-¿Ni con quién?_

 _-No._

 _-Eres peor que mi hermana._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Y mira que ella es mala._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-No vas a parar de decir lo sé hasta que deje de tocarte las narices, ¿verdad?_

 _-Verdad._

 _-Pues entonces no vale la pena seguir hablando contigo._

 _-Tienes razón._

 _-Joder, Eva dime lo que pasa._

 _-No._

 _-Porfa._

 _-No._

 _-Porfa, porfa, porfa._

 _-No, no, y mil veces no._

-¿Has visto qué buenos están?-dijo Isa "diciembre".

 _-Luego hablamos._

Bloqueé el móvil y alcé la vista.

-Están mirando hacia aquí-habló Naiara.

-Es más guapo el de la camiseta negra que el de la roja-opinó Isa.

-Yo prefiero al otro-objetó Paula.

Volví la vista hacia donde miraban: y allí estaban ellos, Sam y Cole, apoyados en el capó del Volkswagen negro de Sam. Me observaban a la espera de que me reuniera con ellos. Alguien me agarró entonces del brazo. Era Verónica.

-¿Has visto a esos dos?-dijo mirándolos con descaro-Están para comérselos.

Yo no veía en ellos lo que mis compañeras.

-¿Sam y Cole?-pregunté, a pesar de saberlo.

-¿Les conoces?-dijeron a la vez Isa, Naiara, Paula y Vero.

-Claro, me voy hoy con ellos de camping-les mentí-Y lo siento, los dos tienen novia-dije con pena fingida.

-Oh-se lamentaron.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir. No creo que quieran esperar mucho más.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?-preguntó Paula.

-Veintiún años el de la camiseta roja, ese es Sam. El otro, Cole, veintitrés-respondí.

-¿Y te vas de camping con un par de tíos buenorros de más de veinte años?-dijo Isa-Jo, llévame contigo.

Solté una carcajada y las miré burlona.

-No estaremos solos. Sus novias también estarán, y también el mío.

-¿No nos digas que tienes pareja?-dijo Vero.

-Pues sí, muy guapo por cierto, pero no tengo tiempo de hablar de ellos. Adiós-me despedí.

Me encaminé hacia el Volkswagen con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Ahora, Cole no era tan alto. Me superaba unos pocos centímetros, pero nada más. Sam abrió la puerta del conductor y Cole la del copiloto. Yo me fui al asiento de atrás.

-¿Qué les pasa a tus amigas?-preguntó Sam.

-Babean por vosotros dos-respondí entre risas justo antes de introducirme en el coche.

Cole y Sam se rieron conmigo. Sam arrancó el coche y salimos del aparcamiento. Pasando por delante de mis amigas alcé una mano como despedida, y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Ese día no dejaba de decir adiós y, por suerte, no quedaba nadie más. Si lo hubiera habido, habría roto a llorar.


	3. Regreso

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera, sin subir absolutamente nada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación: todos mis libros, los que yo he escrito, y mis fanfics, se borraron. Todos. Más de cien páginas desvanecidas por cada uno de mis libros... tardé un mes en recuperarme y decidirme a reescribir mis libros, por suerte los fanfics seguían aquí. Por eso he tardado tanto en volver, hasta que no he reescrito uno de mis seis libros no me sentí con el ánimo de seguir con mis fanfics. No he avanzado mucho, y espero que seais pacientes conmigo, estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo libre a reconstruir mis libros. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que sigáis leyendo quienes hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Bree.


End file.
